Life After Lima
by ImAGleek5
Summary: AU Kurt left Lima, Ohio... For New York City where he is going to NAYDA. What happenes when he meets a very cute Blaine Anderson. Its Rated M Yes... but it will be eventually :
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Today was Kurt Hummel's first day of college. He was excited. He had finally made it to NYADA. Everything in his life was perfect. He moved out of Lima. Ohio and made his way to New York City. The city that would make all of his dreams come true.

Kurt was not a morning person and his first class was super early. He rolled out of bed and hopped in the shower, spent 20 minutes trying to do something with his hair. In which it wasn't doing a damn thing. After doing that he went to his closet and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans along with a purple button up shirt and finishing his look with a black vest and his boots. Taking one last look in the mirror he grabbed his bag and went down stairs. Jen was still sleeping as Kurt walked out the door.

Sipping on his coffee waiting for the teacher to arrive, Kurt noticed a person walk past him and take the seat next to him. Kurt turned and smiled. The boy sitting next to him was gorgeous. He was a little bit shorter than Kurt with black curly hair that did have a little bit of product in it. And his eyes…the most beautiful set of eyes Kurt has ever seen, they were golden brown and Kurt could just get lost in them. Totally not wanting to look like a creeper Kurt looks away and smiles to himself. He had to know the name of the beautiful man sitting next to him.

A few moments later the teacher walked through the door briefcase in hand and walks over to his desk and sits it down. He introduced himself as Mr. Barret. He handed out a packet of papers and in that it explained everything that they were going to be covering for the whole semester.

"Everyone turn to the person next to you…and say hello to your new partners for this term."

Kurt couldn't help but blush. He turned and looked at boy next to him. He was turning red to. Kurt reached out a hand.  
"Hi. I'm Kurt Hummel."  
Taking Kurt's hand and shaking it. He looks up and says…  
"Nice to meet you Kurt Hummel, I'm Blaine Anderson." He smiled and went back to looking through that packet of papers.

Kurt couldn't help the smile that came across his face. His new partner was just gorgeous.

The teacher cleared his throat loud enough so everyone stopped and turned to the front of the class room.  
"On the second page of your packet is your first assignment. It will be due in 2 weeks. It's going to take a while to complete it so it would be best if you were to start on this soon. Exchanging phone numbers might be a good thing for the people that don't live on campus."

The rest of the class went pretty well. Soon the class was over and Kurt got up and was putting papers into his bag. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey so I should give you my number so we can start on this project." Blaine said pulling his backpack over his shoulders.  
"Yeah sure…let me see your phone." Kurt replied. Blaine handed over his phone and Kurt took it and programmed his number in. and in return Blaine did the same with Kurt's phone.

Kurt walked through the door around 5 and went and collapsed on the couch. His first day of college tired him out. Jen walked out of the kitchen, with a plate in her hand.

"Hey how was your first day?" she asked handing over the plate to Kurt. Jen was his best friend from high school. They both moved in together when the school year started. Jen was also going to NYADA. She was the best; she would always have something cooked for the both of them if she was home first or unless she was staying the night at her boyfriend Grant's place. Taking a few bites of food and placing the plate down he looked over.  
"It's been really good actually…my first class was really good. And I met a beautiful boy by the name of Blaine and he's going to be my partner for the whole time. Which I'm excited about, which reminds me we have our first project due and I need to figure out when to get together with him and start this whole thing." He answered back picking up his pate again.

The duo sat there for a while longer talking about the other classes Kurt had and the ones that she was taking as well. Jen got up and went into her room and a few moments later came out with a bag in hand and told Kurt that she was going to be leaving for the night. It was her 1 year anniversary with Grant and he had something special planned. Kurt just nodded and brought his plate to the kitchen sink and washed and dried it, leaving it in the dish rack.

Making his way upstairs Kurt brought his bag up and laid it on his bed while taking off his clothes and getting into some sweatpants and a t-shirt and he went to the bathroom to start to nightly skin routine. An hour later Kurt comes out of the bedroom and digs into his backpack and gets his phone, looking through it there was a text message from Blaine.

**Hey Kurt…it's me Blaine. I was thinking we could meet at the same coffee shop after my class tomorrow so we can start on this project.-Blaine  
**Kurt smiled and replied back.

**Sure…how does 4pm sound.-Kurt**

Kurt didn't have to wait long for a reply back.

**Perfect…see you then.-Blaine**

Kurt just lay there with his phone in hand and smiled. Tomorrow he's going to have coffee with Blaine the most beautiful person he has ever seen in his life. _Oh god what am I going to wear? _ Kurt though sitting up from the bed, he ran to his closet and started throwing stuff. Finally he had found something. Sitting it aside, Kurt went and crawled into his bed and snuggled into his covers and started dreaming about the hazel eyed boy from class.

The next morning Kurt woke up with a pep in his step. He was excited he wasn't going to lie. He only has 1 class today and looking at the clock he had a few hours before he needed to go in. He hopped into the shower and also did his moisturizing routine. He dried off and got changed. He picked up his bag and walked down stairs. Placing his bag on a chair in the kitchen he started to make coffee. He looked up to Jens door and it was still shut which meant she wasn't home yet. After the coffee was done he poured himself a cup and sat at the table. He sighed as he drank the hot liquid. _God this taste amazing_ he though slowly sipping away at it. Checking the time on his phone he picked up his bag and walked out the door.

His class was well uneventful. But it was nice to have to distraction, because all he wanted to do was think about Blaine. Class was finally over and he picked up his things and put them away and headed toward the door. He was going to head to the café now because he wasn't really sure where it was so leaving early might be a good thing so he wouldn't be super late.

Finally getting there Kurt spotted Blaine right off the bat. He was sitting at a table close the back with a cup in his hand and a book in the other. Kurt went and waited in line and ordered his coffee and walked over to Blaine.

"Hi." Kurt smiled and sat down in the chair in front of Blaine.  
"Oh Hey…sorry." Blaine said putting away his book. And taking a sip of his coffee.  
" I didn't mean to scare you." Kurt smiled.  
" You didn't I was just catching up on some reading. So about this project where would you like to start or what topic do you want to pick?" Blaine asked.  
"Not sure but that's why we are here so let's get to work." Kurt replied and took another sip of his coffee.

The next hour or so went by way too fast for Kurt's liking. After getting enough done for one day, they sat there in silence. Blaine was the first the break the silence.

"So you're from Ohio?" Blaine asked.  
"Yes I'm actually from Lima. Are you from Ohio too?"  
"I live just outside of Lima around 20 minutes or so away." Blaine replied.

The next hour the boys just sat there and talked. Kurt learned that Blaine went to Dalton Academy and was in there Glee club. He told Kurt about his wonderful parents, and how when he came out to them they didn't disown him. Kurt wasn't going to lie about him being happy when he learned the Blaine was gay also. _Gorgeous and Gay_ Kurt thought to himself as Blaine was talking his ear off about his brother Cooper. Blaine learned that Kurt went to McKinley and was bullied because he was gay also. Kurt talked about his dad and step mother and step brother. Kurt missed his family back home but being in New York made his happy too.

The café was getting ready to close and both boys grabbed their bags and Blaine walked Kurt out to his car.

"Hey thanks for meeting me hear for coffee." Blaine smiled and blushed.  
"My pleasure." Kurt replied reaching into his pocket for the keys.

Before Kurt could even think he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. He smiled at the gesture.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class Mr. Anderson."

Kurt blushed and got into his car and drove away leaving Blaine there with a smile plastered on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank You everyone that has added this story to their favorites and everything it really means a lot. I didn't think I was going to get this done until tomorrow because I had stuff to do BUT here is chapter 2 everyone. Remember please review I love hearing for you!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

That morning when Kurt woke up and went down stairs, he was happy to see that Jenny was home. She was sitting in the kitchen with a coffee cup in her hand and her other hand holding Grants.

"Oh hey Kurt I didn't even hear you come in." Jenny said looking up from her cup.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Hey Grant!" Kurt said while going to the cupboard and getting a coffee mug to pour some coffee.  
"Hey man… good. So jenny here tells me you had a date last night." Grant smirked.  
Kurt just smiled and said "it wasn't a date…we have a project due in 2 weeks and we were just starting on it."  
"Right..." was all Grant said. Grant got up from the table and kissed jenny on the forehead and told her he would be back later to pick her up. And just like that he was headed to class.

Kurt just sat there and sighed. But of course he filled Jenny in on everything. He always did enjoy girl time with her. Checking the time Kurt got up and went into the shower to get ready for class. The class he had with Blaine. He just smiled to himself while stepping into the shower.

Kurt walked into his music theory class when he looked up from where he was walking he saw Blaine sitting in his seat smiling down at Kurt. Kurt couldn't help the blush that came across his face. He walked over and sat next to Blaine.

"Hey…" Kurt looked over.  
"Hey" Blaine looked at Kurt and then quickly away.  
"Are you okay?" Kurt asked taking out his notebook.  
"Yeah… I'm fine."

The teacher than came into the classroom and started his rant, About 10 minutes into his talking Kurt could feel someone trying to slip a piece of paper under his hand. He looked up and saw that Blaine was trying to do just that. Kurt opened it up and it read.

_**Sorry about last night. I'm also sorry if it made you uncomfortable-Blaine**_

Kurt just smiled and grabbed his pen and scribbled something down before passing it back to Blaine.

_**Blaine it was fine. You didn't make me uncomfortable at all. So please don't worry about it. It was…actually nice!**_

Looking up to see if the teacher was looking Kurt looked over at Blaine. A small smile on his lips. Kurt now couldn't stop thinking about Blaine's lips and what it would be like to kiss them, to taste them on his. Kurt had to stop himself because he if didn't he would end up with a hard on in class and that is not okay. He shifted in his chair and looked forward.

Blaine looked over just in time to see why Kurt all of a sudden he shifted in his chair. Blaine's mind went completely blank. He wanted to know what Kurt was thinking about to make his have a semi- boner. Making sure no one was looking Blaine leaned over and asked Kurt if he was ok. Avoiding his gaze Kurt just nodded. A few minutes later Blaine felt his phone buzz. There was a new text message from Kurt.

_**I was thinking about your lips and kissing you.- Kurt**_

Blaine mouth almost dropped to the floor. Thank god he wasn't wearing tight pants today because right now he is in the same boat as Kurt. He took a few minutes to collect his thoughts and texted him back.

_**So…you want to go out for coffee again…?-Blaine **_

Kurt felt his phone buzz in his hand and opened up the message from Blaine. He looked over at Blaine who wasn't looking at him. He smiled and replied back.

_**I'm free after this class.-Kurt  
Perfect: )-Blaine**_

Kurt couldn't help the butterflies that where now present. Class had finally come to a close and the boys where both happy. They gathered up their stuff and turned to each other a smile. It was an unsaid agreement. They knew there they were going to go for coffee. They walked side by side towards the café. Once they got there Blaine went up and ordered their coffee and came back and sat at the table.

"Here you go." Blaine said passing Kurt his coffee.  
"Thanks you didn't have too." Kurt reached up to grab his coffee from Blaine and their fingers touched and it sent a spark through both boys.

After a moment Kurt looked up at Blaine and broke the silence.

"So Blaine…have you ever had a boyfriend?" Kurt asked.  
"No" Blaine replied back.  
"No? A gorgeous looking man like you with your perfect smile has never had a boyfriend?" Kurt said taking a sip of his coffee.  
"Thanks um… I just… I don't know… I wasn't really looking for someone back in high school. I was busy with school work."  
"Well what about now? Do you have your eye on someone special?" Kurt smiled.  
"Maybe…but we will see" Blaine winked at Kurt.

Kurt turned his face away because he was blushing really hard now. He took his cup into his hands and drank some more.

"Well I guess we will now wont we" Kurt smiled.

They sat there for a while longer talking about their life back in Ohio and there school project. Kurt took his phone out and looked at the time. It was 6 and he really needed to get back and finish up some other homework for a different class.

"Hey I've got to go. I've got some other homework to finish before tomorrow." Kurt said getting up and throwing away his coffee cup in the trash.  
"I can walk you back, since we walked here?" Blaine offered.  
"Yeah…sure"

They left the café and headed back in the direction of Kurt and jenny's apartment. As they were walking Blaine snuck his hand out of his pocket and grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt didn't even budge with intertwined their fingers and continued to walk back.

They reached Kurt's apartment building Kurt turned and faced Blaine.

"Thanks for coffee…it was nice"

"It was my pleasure Kurt."

Kurt went to go and walk toward to door but he felt this hand being pulled back. Standing in front of Blaine now, Blaine took his hand and cupped Kurt's face and leaned in and kissed Kurt. Kurt took both of his arms around Blaine's waist and tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Blaine let a soft moan escape his lips. Kurt ran his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip, Blaine opened his mouth and that's when slipped his tongue in. it was Kurt's turn to moan his time. Blaine tasted like coffee and something else he couldn't pinpoint. Blaine's tongue in Kurt's mouth was amazing it just felt right and in that moment Kurt didn't want this kiss to end. It was better than he had ever imagined. So perfect. He moved his tongue all around drinking Blaine in. Blaine finally pulled away with a big grin on his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kurt." Blaine leaned in for one more kiss, and then made his way back to his apartment.

Kurt ran up to his apartment opening up the door and closing it behind him. Kurt started to have a freak out and started dancing and screaming a little bit. Jenny out of her bedroom and raised an eyebrow.

"Um Kurt. Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes. Totally fine actually." Kurt smiled back.

There was a silence and Kurt screamed.

"Blaine kissed me. And it was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced in my life."

Jenny just snorted and said "just wait until you have sex… you will be singing a different tune Hummel"

Kurt just laughed and made his way up to his room. He took his stuff out of his bag and started to work on his assignment. Around 9pm his phone buzzed and when he picked it up and smile came across his face it was from Blaine.

_**Your pretty amazing Kurt Hummel. Coffee tomorrow? Same place and time-Blaine**_

Kurt quickly replied back.

_**You're not so bad yourself Blaine Anderson. Coffee sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow. OH hey Blaine! You're an amazing kisser.-Kurt**_

_**You not to bad yourself-Blaine**_

_**;)-Kurt**_

And with that Kurt put his phone away and finished up his work and get under the covers and fell asleep with the taste and smell of Blaine on his lips.

_Yes Kurt Hummel was going to have a perfect freshman year in college. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It has been a few weeks since that perfect kiss that both Kurt and Blaine shared. And two weeks ago while out on a walk in the park, Blaine asked Kurt to be his boyfriend. Of course Kurt said yes, he would have been crazy to turn Blaine down.

One lazy Sunday afternoon Blaine came over with bunch and both boys where snugged up on the couch feeding each other and stealing kisses from each other from time to time. Today was perfect, if only everyday could be like this. Kurt wasn't going be lie he's been pretty nervous since Blaine came over. A few days ago it hit Kurt like a ton of bricks. _He was in love with Blaine Anderson_. It has only been a few weeks but his feelings for him and still going strong. At first he didn't know what he was feeling, but after a bit he knew.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked looking a Kurt while popping a grape into his mouth.  
"Yeah… Sorry I must have zoned out." Kurt smiled.  
"It's ok I was just making sure you were okay!" Blaine turned back and cuddled into Kurt.

They sat there in silence while they finished their food. Kurt went and put the dishes in the sink. _They could get done later_ Kurt though walking back to Blaine on the couch, he saw that Blaine turned on the TV and was watching a re-run of Friends. Kurt smiled to himself and went and sat down next to him. Kurt turned his head and leaned in to kiss Blaine. It took Blaine by surprise but I guess that was the idea right? Blaine sighed into the kiss and quickly deepened it. His hands came up to cup the side of Kurt's face. Kurt moaned into the kiss and ran his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine was more than happy to open his mouth just a bit for Kurt to slip in his tongue. The kiss was sweet and full of passion; Kurt could get over the way Blaine's mouth tasted. It was like a drug to him he had to have it. Kurt laid back and pulled Blaine along with him and now Blaine was straddling Kurt lap. Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt again but this time their semi-hard erections brushed up against each other and both boys couldn't stop the moan that came from their mouths. God that felt so good Kurt thought to himself kissing Blaine back in full force. Blaine grinded his hips down again, and oh god did this feel so good. He thought he should stop what if Kurt didn't want to do this. Well he had his answer a second later. Kurt was thrusting up into Blaine to get some more friction he needed. And with that Blaine continued to move his hips with Kurt.

"Oh god Blaine this feels so good mmmmphf" Kurt moaned into Blaine's ear which in return only made Blaine harder.  
"Mm." Was all Blaine managed to get out. He sat up a bit and placed one hand on each side of Kurt and started to thrust harder.

Kurt leaned up and wrapped his arms around Blaine placing a kiss on his lips.

"I'm so close Blaine…oh my god." Kurt called out.  
"Me to…oh god me too." Blaine kissed Kurt again and picked up the pace.

Kurt was starting to feel the all too familiar coiling inside of his stomach. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, and judging by the look on Blaine's face he wasn't going to either. Kurt grabbed on Blaine's hips and thrust harder into Blaine.

"Shit shit shit Kurt…im gonna cum." Blaine moaned out.  
"Just do it come for me Blaine." Without even thinking Kurt took his hand wrapped it around Blaine's throbbing cock and started to stroke it at a fast pace. Kurt could feel the pre cum at it tip and he just took it and smeared it on Blaine's cock. One two three more strokes and Blaine was coming in his sweat pants like a 15 year old that's back in high school. The warm liquid spilling over Kurt's hand and the sounds that Blaine made sent Kurt over the edge to screaming out Blaine's name as he came. They both help each other come down from their highs. Once their breathing returned Blaine placed a kiss to Kurt's cheek and sat next to him on the couch.

"I…um should go and change." Blaine said avoiding Kurt's eyes.  
"Hey look at me…that was…amazing but be scared that it happened. I enjoyed every second of it." Kurt said kissing the top oh Blaine's nose.

Kurt got off the couch and headed towards his room to change and Blaine was right behind him.

"Are you sure…" Blaine asked now looking at Kurt.  
"Yes…and after we have rested I wouldn't mind going for round 2." Kurt winked and took 2 new pairs of sweat pants out, throwing one at Blaine and he walked into the bathroom to change leaving Blaine there thinking _I cannot wait for round 2._

"Ohh and Blaine…" Kurt called from the bathroom.  
"Next time no clothes on."

Thank god Kurt was in the bathroom because he jaw almost dropped to the ground. And he could totally feel himself getting hard again. _Kurt Hummel is going to be the death of me._

Sadly Monday was finally here. But on the plus side it was a class day with Blaine. Sipping on his coffee and catching up with Jenny in the kitchen Kurt made a b line to the shower to get ready for school. After getting dressed Kurt thought he would stop by the coffee shop and pick up Blaine something. Armed with a medium drip in his hand Kurt made his way to class.

Kurt made his way to his seat and sat down. Blaine wasn't there yet but he still had a few minutes. So Kurt got out his notebook and a pen. A few moments later Blaine entered and Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. Blaine was just the most beautiful, sweet, kind person Kurt has ever met in his life. Blaine walked over to Kurt and bending down and gave Kurt a kiss on the lips, Kurt smiled at this gesture.

"Good morning beautiful." Kurt blushed.  
"And a good morning it is. Here I went and got you a cup of coffee." Kurt said handing it over.  
"Thanks babe." Blaine took the cup from him and took a sip.  
"Your very welcome." This time Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine.

Both boys sat there in silence for a bit. Blaine looked over and asked Kurt what he was doing after school and when Kurt said nothing, they made plans to go back to Kurt's place and hang out for a while. Kurt liked that idea a lot. Class had officially started but Kurt couldn't stop thinking about what it was going to be like to hang out with Blaine again. Since jenny was gone for a few days they would be completely alone. Kurt smiled at that thought. Oh the things he wanted to do with Blaine. Kurt couldn't help the blush that came across his face. Blaine looked over and chuckled quietly to himself. A few hours later class was finally over. Kurt and Blaine walked out of the class hand in hand making their way to Kurt's apartment. Kurt went and set his bag on the couch. He told Blaine he was going to go and put on something more comfy to wear and that he would be back in a minute. Blaine just nodded and sat down on the couch. Blaine couldn't help himself when his mind drifted to Kurt. Kurt was upstairs right now naked finding something else to put on. Blaine was rock hard on just that thought alone. Blaine tried to calm himself down, but he was still half hard when Kurt came back.

"Are you ok Blaine?" Kurt asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Blaine smiled.

"Ok. So what do you want to watch…Project run way is on?" Kurt suggested.

"Anything is fine." Blaine replied.

Kurt had a feeling something wasn't right but he just brushed it off and reached over and grabbed Blaine's hand and intertwined their fingers. About half way through the show Blaine found himself straddling Kurt's lap. Grinding his hips down and Kurt was panting loudly thrusting up into Blaine.

"Oh god Kurt, you feel so good." Blaine moaned.

"I want to try something…if that's ok" Blaine winked.

"Yes please anything." Kurt begged.

Blaine set back and looked at Kurt and started pulling down his boxers and sweatpants all in on go. He didn't pull them all the way off, but just enough to have another access as he needed. Kurt moaned when his hard cock finally was free from his pants. Blaine leaned down and started to suck the tip of Kurt's cock into his mouth.

"Oh shit." Kurt breathed out. And his hands went into Blaine's curly locks. Blaine hummed around his cock in agreement. Blaine snuck down more and more until he relaxed his throat and Kurt's cock was hitting the back of his throat.

"Oh fuck Blaine. I'm not going to last long."

Blaine started to suck harder and bobbing his head up and down and a fast pace. Kurt was falling apart under him and Blaine loved it. The sounds that Kurt was making were making Blaine ever more rock hard.

"Fuck Blaine I'm going to….Shit."

Blaine didn't even stop he kept on sucking Kurt. Swirling this tongue and making sure to lick the pre-cum that was dripping down from the tip. And sure enough with that last move Kurt was cumming down Blaine's throat, as he whispered _I love you. _Blaine helped Kurt work through his orgasm. But just than Blaine remembered what Kurt had just said. He looked down at Kurt he still has his eyes closed. Blaine leaned down and whispered in Kurt's ear that he loved him too. Kurt smiled at that; finally opening up his eyes Kurt could see that Blaine was still very much hard. Kurt sat up and went down on the floor sitting on his knees in front of Blaine. Blaine and Kurt both helped unzip Blaine's pants and boxers. Kurt licked his lips when Blaine's cock was finally free. God it was beautiful and so big. Kurt didn't waste any time sinking down his mouth on Blaine's cock. He went down as far as he could go and came to the realization that he didn't have a gag reflux. Blaine was panting and moaning up above him and Kurt kept on deep throating Blaine.

"Fuck…baby how is that even possible?" Blaine moaned out.

Kurt didn't respond he just kept thrusting his mouth on Blaine's cock, a moment later Kurt felt the warm liquid going down his throat. Kurt drank up everything that Blaine offered. He pulled off Blaine's now soft cock and helped him back into his jeans. Kurt gets up and straddled Blaine's lap crushing their mouths together. He didn't think was going to be this hot kissing Blaine while he can taste himself on Blaine's tongue, it had to be one of the hottest things ever. They pulled away and cuddled up with each other on the couch. Kurt was the big spoon. Kurt laid his arm around Blaine's middle while the other arm was under Blaine's head. Kurt kissed the back of Blaine's neck and felt him shiver that the gesture.

"Blaine…?"

"Yeah Kurt."

"I love you…"

Blaine smiled and said. "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone! I'd like to thank everyone for their kind reviews! It really makes me happy to read such good feedback! But on a sad note, I tried to make this chapter as long as I could because their won't be any updates until after July 1. I'll be in New York because I'm in my best friend's wedding so I shall be busy :/ But when I get back I'll try and type a chapter out for everyone!

ok i'll shut up now! Remember reviews are love! :)

**Chapter 4**

Soon it was November and Kurt and Blaine found themselves packing their bags and heading to Lima for Thanksgiving. The past 2 months have been amazing for both boys. Their love only grew more with each passing day.

Blaine wasn't going to lie he was totally nervous about going home and meeting Kurt's parents for the first time. But when Blaine would bring it up Kurt would just tell him he was being silly and that his dad and step mom and step-brother were going to love him. Of course that didn't make the butterflies in Blaine's stomach go away at all. They both had dinner that night and when it was over they both parted ways sharing a few kisses and promised they would see every other tomorrow. Tomorrow they were flying to Lima. They both went home and finished packing their stuff.

The plan ride wasn't bad, but Kurt was glad that it was almost over. He couldn't wait to be home to see his family that he missed so much.

Walking out of the grate they were greeted by Burt, Carol, and Finn.

"Hey boys! How was your flight?" Carol asked hugging Kurt and kissing him on the cheek. Blaine just stood back while Kurt greeted everyone one. He didn't want to intrude on their welcoming.

"Dad, Carol, Finn…there's someone special I want you to meet." Kurt walked a few steps and took Blaine's hand and pulled him closer.

"This is Blaine…my boyfriend." Kurt smiled. Carol couldn't help the squeal that came out of here mouth.  
"Oh Blaine hunny…we have heard so much about you! It's so glad to finally meet you finally" Carol stepped in and hugged Blaine.

"Thanks Mrs. Hudson-Hummel. It's really nice to meet you also." Blaine smiled.  
"Oh…just call me Carol…please." She smiled.

"I'm Burt…if you hurt my son ill kick your ass." Burt said with a smile.  
"DAD…" Kurt yelled out.  
"What…I'm just making sure he knows." Burt said back.  
"He's already scared shitless don't push it." Kurt shot his dad a warning look.  
"Ok fine…It's nice to meet you Blaine. I'm glad you make my son happy." Burt said taking Blaine's hand and shaking it.  
"It's a real pleasure meeting you finally too Mr. Hummel."  
"Kid call me Burt…"

"Well now the awkwardness of meeting the parents for the first time can we go and eat now." Finn piped in.

Everyone just looked at Finn and laughed. They headed to baggage claim to pick up their bags and headed to the front door of the airport.

Once in the car they all decided that would go out to eat and this new Thai restaurant that just opened up a few months ago. But before they went there Kurt and Blaine asked to go to the house first so they could freshen up a bit and change their clothes.

Dinner went well considering how the meeting that the airport went. The five of them chatted over dinner about how school was going, and what they wanted to do before they left.

"So Blaine?...why didn't you go home from the holidays?' Carol asked taking a sip of her drink.  
Blaine stayed quite for a moment and then looked up and Carol with a tiny smile.

"Um well my parents are not…they don't agree with me being…gay." Blaine said fighting back a small tear that wanted to fall.  
"Oh im so sorry Blaine I didn't mean to…"  
"No its okay…" Blaine could feel Kurt take his hand under the table and give it a smile squeeze. Blaine smiled that the gesture and continued to eat.

"Well bud…I'm sorry that your parents are not supportive of you, but just so you know you are always welcome in our home." Burt told Blaine.  
"Thanks again for letting me stay with you guys for the holidays; when I'm not at school I stay with my older brother Cooper. But he's actually gone on a business trip this time around and wouldn't be home, so Kurt asked me to come and stay with you guys."  
"Always welcome" Burt repeated.

After that there was no conversation about Blaine's parents. The conversation flowed and soon they found themselves full and ready to pay for the bill and leave. Kurt snuggled up next to Blaine in the back of the car on the way home.  
"I'm sorry" Kurt said kissing Blaine's cheek.  
"Sorry for what?" Blaine asked.  
"About your parents"  
"Well don't worry about them, it's their loss. I've been doing pretty well on my own without them." Blaine smiled and placing a small kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt smiled back when Blaine pulled away.

When they got back Kurt and Blaine weren't tired just yet so they found themselves cuddling up next to each other on the couch watching a movie. Finn went straight to his room mumbling something that sounded like _good night I'm going to go and call Rachel_ . Kurt and Blaine said goodnight to Finn and went back to watching the movie.

"Carol and I are going to go bed soon so Blaine there is a cot set up in my den. You will be sleeping there while you are here. No funny business got it." Burt looked at Blaine.  
"Yes I got it loud and clear sir…" Blaine looked almost scared.  
"It's Burt… and good night."

With that Burt and Carol made their way to their bedroom and shot the door. The two boys just laid there snuggling with each other. Blaine fell asleep half way through the movie. Kurt just looked over and smiled. He couldn't believe that he was with Blaine. Blaine and he were just so perfect for each other. Kurt didn't realize that he himself fell asleep on the couch.

A few hours later Kurt woke up. Having a mini freak out because holy shit him and Blaine fell asleep together and he was hoping that no one saw it because he was sure to be in big trouble if his father ever found out what happened.

"Blaine…babe you need to get up." Kurt said shaking Blaine's shoulders.  
Blaine just groaned and snuggled in more.  
"Blaine seriously if you don't want to get shot. You need to get up and go into your room." Kurt got up and pulled Blaine to his feet.  
"But you're so warm Kurt." Blaine protested.  
"tomorrow is a new day filled with snuggling and cuddling ok, but you still want to have a penis before you leave you need to go to bed." Kurt winked.

Kurt walked Blaine to his room, and they shared a goodnight kiss.

"Good night Blaine."  
"Good night Kurt."

The next morning Blaine woke up to the small of French toast coming from the kitchen. He got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He made his way to the door and opened it up and walked down the hall. He walked passed Kurt's door and saw that it was open. He kept walking and went downstairs to the kitchen to find Kurt and Carol in the kitchen together sitting at the table talking over a cup of coffee and of course there was a huge plate on French toast in front of them. Kurt didn't hear Blaine sneak up on him, but Blaine walked over to Kurt and put his arms around him.

"Good morning" Blaine smiled.  
"Good morning to you too handsome." Kurt turned his head and planted a kiss on the lips. Carol just watched the two boys and smiled to herself.

"We were just about to come and wake everyone up. We just got home making French toast, here have a seat and I'll get you a plate."

Blaine obeyed and took the seat next to Kurt. Blaine loaded his plate with French toast and almost drowned it in maple syrup. A few minutes later Finn joined them followed by Burt. Everyone sat that the table to chatted with each other. It made Blaine miss how it used to be with his parents for the holidays, but he shouldn't think about that now. He has Kurt, and Kurt has his amazing family that he is growing to love with each passing day. Kurt family is the perfect example of how a family should act. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand underneath the table; Kurt just looked over and smiled at him. After breakfast Blaine and Kurt offered to clean up the plates for everyone. Carol of course protected but finally gave up. After the dishes where done Blaine went upstairs and took a shower. When he finished getting ready he walked out of his room and walked down the hall and walked into Kurt's room. Kurt was in there on his bed reading the newest issue of Vogue magazine. He heard Blaine come in so he put the magazine down and smiled at Blaine. Blaine walked over and sat on the bed.

"hi"  
"hey"  
Kurt went over and straddled Blaine's lap, kissing his lips sweetly.

"What would you like to do today?" Kurt asked between kisses.  
"Doesn't matter just as long as I am with you." Blaine answered back.  
"Well why don't we go to The Lima Bean for some coffee first and then we can go walk around at the park. Go and have some lunch and come home and cuddle on the couch and watch a movie." Kurt suggested.  
"That sounds perfect." Blaine leaned in for one last kiss.

They did just that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Thanksgiving Day had come and went. Blaine and Kurt found themselves standing in line on black Friday waiting for the stores to open. Kurt that morning woke up Blaine at 2am to go shopping with him. Carole came along with them also. Kurt and Blaine where currently wrapped up in their heavy winter coats waiting for Carole to come back with some coffee. They held each other close trying to keep each other warm.

The three of them finally where let into the mall and Carol told the boys that she would meet up with them in a few hours to get some real food and not just coffee. They said their goodbyes and Blaine and Kurt went in the direction of the video game store, Kurt needed to pick something out for Finn.

"Hey babe I need to go into a few stores and get a few things I'll meet up with you in an hour and we can go and meet Carol." Blaine said facing Kurt.

"Sure you don't want me to tag along" Kurt gave his best pout.

"Nope…I have to get a few things for you, and you can't be there I'm sorry." Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt on the lips and they said there good byes.

Blaine stood there for a few moments until he couldn't see Kurt at all. Blaine proceeded to a few stores and found everything he needed and more a little bit more but it was for Kurt and it really didn't matter how much it cost.

The boys and Carol met up for breakfast and a small dinner just a few miles away from the mall. The waitress came over and took their orders and went to put it in, breakfast conversation went nice. They talked about school, and what Blaine was going to be doing for Christmas. Blaine has always spent Christmas with his brother Cooper since he was the only one that fully supported Blaine when he came out. But Kurt had asked Blaine to spend Christmas with his family this year. Blaine of course accepted, but was still going to go and visit Coop so that way he wasn't alone on Christmas.

"Well sweetie you can always invite him to spend it with us" Carol informed Blaine.

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Of course, it won't be an issue at all" Carol smiled at Blaine while reaching for her cup.

"Thank you so much Carol" Blaine get up and places a kiss to her cheek.

"Not a problem"

A few more hours and the boys where in the car saying good bye to carol, Carol had to leave her shift at the hospital was going to be starting soon.

The boys drove back to Kurt's and unloaded everything from the car.

The boys agreed to lie down on the couch in Kurt's room and watch a movie together. Blaine went and picked "The Notebook"

They both laid there and snuggled up next to each other. Sharing kisses from time to time, Kurt loved snuggling up with Blaine it made him feel safe.

The boys must have fallen asleep because once they woke up the movie was back on the play screen. Blaine just smiled to himself looking down at the boy that was wrapped around him. He really does love him so much. He wanted everything with him forever if he was being totally honest with himself. Blaine leaned down and ran a hand through Kurt's perfect hair and placed a kiss on his lips.

"What's that for?" Kurt asked.

"Just because I love you." Blaine replied back.

"Mmm…I love you too, Blaine."

"Why don't you let me show you just how much I love you" Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt again.

And just like that Blaine just came out and said it. He was mentally kicking himself in the ass for coming out and saying it. Kurt and Blaine hadn't really talked about this. Blaine started to silently freak out. He didn't know if Kurt was ready yet, what if he didn't want to.

Kurt could sense Blaine's distress; he then places both of his hands on each side of Blaine's face and brought his lips to Blaine's. Slowly Blaine started to relax and he deepened the kiss. Kurt let out a low moan and walked Blaine over to the bed. Laying him down gently Kurt got up and straddled Blaine's hips, few moments later Blaine broke the kiss.

"Baby… if you don't want to do this I totally understand, I don't want to push you in any way." Blaine smiled up at Kurt.

"I totally want to Blaine." Kurt said taking off his shirt and throwing it on the floor. Blaine just laid there in awe of his beautiful but pale chested boyfriend. His chest was beautifully sculpted not to buff but not to flabby. Blaine could only think of one word _**Perfect.**_

"I don't know what I'm doing, I've never done this before" Kurt said in between kisses.

"umm I haven't either…but I've read some stuff." Blaine all of a sudden was feeling embarrassed.

"ok… well I guess that's a start." Kurt smiled.

Blaine and Kurt went back to kissed and slowly undressed themselves. Once they were fully naked Kurt went over to his door and made sure that it was locked. His dad was at work for the day and Carol was also at work and Finn was at Rachel's house for the night. They were all alone, and everything just felt so right. Right here and right now just Kurt and Blaine. Kurt walked back over to the bed staring at his beautiful boyfriend laying there naked on his bed. He went up and snuggled into Blaine's side.

"I would love it for you to make love to me Blaine. I want you to top for the first time." Kurt said tracing his fingers down Blaine's chest.

Blaine rolled over and placed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "Anything you want baby"

Kurt reached over to the night stand and grabbed a bottle of lube a condom and placed them on the bed. Kurt was nervous he wasn't going to lie. Also judging by the look on Blaine's face he was feeling the same way. Kurt straddled Blaine's lap again and started to kiss his lips slowly moving down to his jaw and then his collar bone. Blaine started to shiver, _**God this felt**_ _**so good**_ he thought to himself. Kurt continued down making sure to not miss a single piece of skin. He gently nibbled on Blaine's nipple once he got down there, and making sure to give some attention to the other one before continuing down. Blaine was falling apart fast under Kurt's touch and Kurt was enjoying every second of it. Kurt just smiled to himself as Blaine's moans got even louder. Sticking his tongue out Kurt dragged it the rest of the way swirling it in Blaine's belly button earning a few giggles. Finally Kurt was at the base of Blaine's cock. His mouth started to water, he wants nothing more than to just taste.

"Can I?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"God yes please baby."

That was all Kurt needed to hear. Kurt slowly lowered his mouth onto Blaine's semi- hard cock. Kurt moaned at the taste, licking the pre-cum at the tip.

"Blaine…you taste so good baby."

"Fuck Kurt" Blaine moaned out.

Kurt went back and lowered himself more relaxing his throat and hollowing his cheeks. Kurt was bobbing his head up and down Blaine's cock would hitting the back of Kurt's throat every single time, earning shivers and moans from the man lying underneath.

"Baby… shit if you don't stop I'm going to cum and I really want to be inside of you."

Kurt pulled off with a pop. He went and lay next to Blaine. Blaine got up and went and spread Kurt's legs. Without warning Blaine took Kurt into his mouth and started sucking him off. The sounds than came out of Kurt's mouth just turned Blaine on even more then he already was. Kurt placed his hands into Blaine's curls and pulled a tiny bit at them. Blaine gasped at the feeling. Blaine reached over for the bottle of lube and poured a good amount into his hands. He waits a bit for it to warm up and brings it down to Kurt's entrance and lathers it up. Blaine pulls off of Kurt with a pop.

"Ok baby this is going to hurt a little bit but please tell me if you need to me stop because I will ok?"

Kurt just nodded. Blaine took his hand and went back down to Kurt's entrance and slowly pushed his index finger inside. Kurt hissed above him at the new sensation. Blaine lowered himself back on to Kurt's cock to get his mind off the burn. After a moment Blaine started to move the finger around waiting for Kurt to give the ok to add another one. 2 fingers became 3 fingers and Kurt was pretty much fucking himself on Blaine's fingers.

"Shit Blaine… I need you now please." Kurt pleaded.

Blaine pulled out his fingers and took the condom and pulled it on his hard cock and added some more lube. Tossing it on the bed he get up and lined himself up with Kurt's hole and slowly started to push inside.

"Fuck…Fuck…Kurt you're so fucking tight." Blaine stilled waiting for Kurt to get used to having his cock inside of him. Kurt told Blaine to move and Blaine pushed in more until he was fully inside. After catching his breath Blaine pulled out and thrust back in. Blaine wanted to go faster and harder but it was their first time and he wanted it to be special and make it last. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist changing the angle just a bit.

"Oh fuck Blaine right there." Ladies and Gentleman we have found it.

Blaine nuzzled into the crock of Kurt's neck thrusting in and out of him at a medium pace.

"I love you kurt, have u told you how beautiful you looked today?" kissing his collarbone.

"I love you too blaine." Kurt moaned out.

"Blaine …harder….please" Kurt chocked out.

With that Blaine picked up the pace and starting thrusting into Kurt harder. _**God this feels so good**_. Blaine continued to thrust into Kurt hitting the bundle of nerves every single time making Kurt scream out in pleasure.

"Blaine baby I'm so close….god it feels so fucking good." Kurt moaned out.

"I'm so so close" Blaine said thrusting even faster into Kurt's tight, hot hole.

The all too familiar feeling started happening in the pit of Kurt's stomach, he know it wasn't going to be long now. Blaine felt Kurt start to tense up and Blaine knew what to do. He took his hand and wrapped it around Kurt's huge cock and started pumping it.

"shitshitshitshit…i'm gonna cum." Kurt screamed out.

One. Two, three pumps and Kurt was coming all over his and Blaine's chest, feeling the warm liquid on his hand had sent Blaine over the edge coming inside of the condom. They both slowed down coming down from their highs. Blaine collapsed on Kurt's chest, placing small kisses to his chest Kurt smiled at the gesture.

A few moments went by and Blaine slowly pulled out of Kurt who hissed at the emptiness. Tying up the condom and throwing it into the trash can Blaine went into Kurt's bathroom and grabbed a warm wash cloth and wiped Kurt clean. Tossing that into the laundry basket Blaine went back and laid in Kurt's waiting arms.

"That was amazing" Kurt breathed out.  
"Thank you." Blaine said.  
"For what?" Kurt asked looking down at Blaine.  
"For everything. You are just too perfect for words and I love you. I'm so glad we got to experience something like this. I'm glad you where my first Kurt Hummell. That earned Blaine at loud snort from Kurt.

"You so corny…I hope you know what right."

"Oh of course I do."

Kurt went and pulled the covers over them; they curled up even closer and found themselves drifting off to sleep, both with big smiles on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Saying goodbye ever gets any easier. But both boys where looking forward to getting back into the city. Burt and Carol took both boys to the airport the day after black Friday, sharing lots of hugs and kisses goodbye. Once they announced that there plane would be boarding Kurt gave his dad and Carol one last hug goodbye.

Once on the plane Kurt snuggled up to Blaine for the whole plane ride home.

"Thanks" Blaine looked over at Kurt.

"For what?" Kurt asked looking up at Blaine

"For taking me home to your parents' house for the holidays. You family is just absolutely amazing. I'm glad I choose to come with you. If I were to go home I would of gotten the silent treatment and if they did talk to me, it was just consist of them telling me of how much of a failure I am and how much they hate my choices that I'm making and that I need to find a girl and stop wasting my time with dating boys."

"Well I'm really glad I asked you to come with me." Kurt leaned over and planted a kiss to Blaine's lips and leaned back into his chair.

"No problem." Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and snuggled in closer for the rest of the plane ride home.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine shared a few kisses before getting into their separate cabs. With the promise to call each other later after they both were done unpacking. Kurt was glad to see a friendly face when he opened up his front door. Jenny was on her yoga mat which was placed in front of their tv. Setting his bags down by the door Kurt walked over to the couch and sat down.

"How was the trip?" Jenny asked not even bothering to turn around.

"It was great! Did you and Grant go to his parents?" He answered back.

"Yeah we flew down to Virginia for the weekend. It was nice to get away and his parents are really sweet." Kurt just smiled he was happy that his best friend had found someone as awesome as Grant.

"Anything happen with lover boy?" Kurt chocked on the air that he just inhaled. _How in the fuck could she sense that?_ Knowing she would find out soon enough, Kurt spilled the beans. Jenny did turn around with a giant smile of her face.

"Oh Jenny it was just amazing. The moment was just perfect, he's perfect. It was what I wanted my first time to be like; it was everything I hoped for and more." Kurt just smiled to himself.

"Sounds cheesy, yes I know but whatever I'm in love and I don't care who knows it."

After Jenny was done she put away for mat she jumped into the shower. When she was finished she came back and sat on the couch and watched a movie with her best friend.

After a while Jenny left. Her and Grant had dinner plans. Kurt said goodbye and went upstairs to his room and decided to unpack his stuff. After putting everything back into place, he headed towards the shower.

Well since he was going to be alone tonight Kurt thought about ordering take out and asking Blaine to come over and hang out with him. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Blaine.

_Hey babe, Jenny's gone for the night want to come over and have take out and maybe watch a movie?_

Kurt didn't have to wait long for an answer back.

**Sure! Just give me like 10 minutes to get changed and I'll be right over ;)**

_Just come in what you are wearing. It can't be that bad…right?_

**I'm in a pair of sweatpants and an old school t-shirt.**

_Sounds sexy actually, when you get here I'll be wearing mine too._

**Mmm ok. I'll be right over beautiful.**

Kurt just smiled to himself while heading back up to his bedroom and putting on a pair of sweatpants and an old football t-shirt that he stole from Finn a few years back.

10 minutes later there was a knock on the door, Kurt came out of the kitchen and went to open it. He was greeted by the site of his sexy boyfriend. His t-shirt was a little tight but it hugged his beautifully sculpted body very well. And of course his sweatpants that had written Dalton Academy on them, which if Kurt remembers was the private all boys school Blaine went too.

"Well Hello there." Kurt greeted Blaine.

"Hi" Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt on the lips.

"Please come in, I was in the kitchen getting out some take out menus so we could decide what we wanted to eat. " Kurt said walking into the kitchen.

"I was hoping we could get Thai food." Blaine looked over at Kurt.

"Ok fine with me, go and sit on the couch and I'll call it in." Blaine nodded but walked over towards Kurt placing his hands on Kurt's hips. Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned in and kissed him. Turning his head a bit to deepen the kiss, Kurt heard Blaine moan into the kiss and that sound went straight to his cock and he started to get hard. Blaine swiped his tongue on Kurt's bottom lip asking for entrance in. Kurt happily opened up. Feeling Blaine's tongue on Kurt's made it Kurt's turn to moan into the kiss. Blaine and Kurt fought the battle of dominance and Kurt eventually won. But Kurt knows he needed to pull away but only for a second to order something to eat and then they could do whatever they wanted. Judging by the kiss, it was safe to say they were going to have a really heated make out session.

* * *

The food finally came and the boys where now looking through the movies trying to pick which one they wanted to watch. After about 5 minutes of looking they decided to watch The Hot Chick. Settling into the couch the boys snuggled up together with their food and started to eat. Kurt took the remote and pressed play and soon the movie started.

Kurt quickly took the empty containers and throws them into the trash and ran back to the couch not wanting to miss anymore of the movie.

Kurt could feel a soft pair of lips kiss his neck and it made his whole body shiver. He closed his eyes as Blaine continued to kiss along his jaw and neck. This of course was only making Kurt harder. He grabbed the remote and shut everything off.

"You, me my bedroom now." Was all Kurt could get out of his mouth.

They both went up to Kurt's bedroom and Kurt closed the door behind it.

When Blaine went to lay down Kurt went over and straddled his lap. Taking Blaine's wrist and hold them above his head, Kurt leans down and starts kissing him. Grinding his hips down told Kurt that Blaine was just as hard as him. Blaine let out a whimper.

"Baby…please"

"Please what Blaine…tell me what you want baby."

"I want…I want you to ride me so fucking bad."

"Hmm hang on and let me grab some stuff."

Kurt gets up and went over to his night stand and got out his bottle of lube and a condom. Throwing them on the bed, Kurt went back to straddle Blaine's lap.

They both took off their shirts and then leaned down to kiss each other. After a moment Kurt got up and pulled down this sweatpants and boxers. Blaine followed suit. Kurt couldn't help himself he dropped to his knees and took Blaine into his mouth.

"Fuck Kurt…you want to warn me next time please." Blaine moaned out.

"Sorry I just couldn't help myself your cock is just so big and tasty."

Kurt started to suck harder and bob his head. Blaine through his hands into Kurt's hair, Blaine bucked into Kurt's mouth hitting the back of Kurt's throat.

"Fuck Kurt your fucking mouth feels so good."

"Fuck my face Blaine." Kurt looked up at Blaine.

Blaine didn't need to be told twice. Kurt returned his mouth to Blaine's cock and started to suck. Blaine put a hand on each side of Kurt's head and started to thrust into his mouth.

"ohh god Kurt fuck…..fuck…" Blaine moaned out while fasten to pace of his thrusts. Kurt just hallowed out of cheeks and sucked harder.

"Baby I need to stop or I'm going to cum down your throat and I really want you to ride my cock instead."

Kurt stood up and took Blaine's hand and dragged him to the bed. Blaine found the bottle of lube and opened it up and put some into his hand. He waited a minute for it to warm up; Kurt was spread out on his bed waiting for Blaine. Blaine looked over and thought _Fuck. _Blaine found his way towards Kurt's puckers hole and rubbed some lube on it before pushing his first finger in. Kurt kissed at the burn; it was all still very new to Kurt so it would take some time. 2 fingers slowly became 3 and Kurt was begging for Blaine's cock.

"Are you ready baby?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" and with that Blaine pulled his fingers out and found the condom and ripped it open and put it on. Kurt gets up while Blaine laid flat on the bed. Kurt went and straddled Blaine's hips, slowly he took Blaine's cock and lined it up with his entrance and slowly sank down moaning loudly as every single inch went in until he was all the way in.

"Fuck you feel so good around my cock baby." Blaine moaned out.

"Your cock feels good in my ass too baby." Kurt winked at Blaine.

Kurt started to move his hips up and down on Blaine's cock.

"mmm yes ohhh god…"

Blaine met Kurt's every thrust. Kurt started to sink down harder and faster. _God this felt good_. Kurt took his cock into his hands and starts to stroke it. Blaine moved just a bit and found Kurt's prostate.

"Oh fuck Blaine right there baby fuckkkkkkkk" Kurt wined out. He continued to stroke himself as he fucked Blaine as hard as he could.

"Shit babe I'm going to cum so fucking hard." Blaine yelled out.

"Just fucking cum Blaine…I want you to fucking cum inside of my tight little ass."

Kurt knew he was close he moved his hand over his cock faster and before he know it he was cumming all over his and Blaine's chest. Seeing Kurt cum sent Blaine over the edge.

"Shit shit shit shit shit fuck im going to cum." Blaine screamed out.

Blaine pulled out of Kurt and Kurt lay next to Blaine, coming down from their highs.

"Wow" Blaine finally broke the silence.

"Yeah…wow is right."

"Stay the night?" Kurt asked.

"Sure" Blaine answered back.

The boys snuggled up into each other's arms, Kurt pulled a blanket over there naked bodies and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.


End file.
